Liking Shizuo
by sapphoria
Summary: Izaya gets frustrated with the amount of notifications he's getting on Facebook from Shizuo's wall post. He decides to get Shizuo back.


The black-haired man sank into his chair, a devilish smirk plastered onto his face. He rolled up to his desk, logging onto his computer and opening up an internet browser. His homepage, for some reason, was Facebook. He grinned, logging into his account.

Clicking the status box, he quickly updated his status to another ramble on how much he loved humans, and then started browsing through his news feed. A rather interesting status intrigued him, and he 'liked' it.

Just then a notification popped up, saying something on how _Mairu Orihara has liked your comment, "Why, Shizu-chan, is that an o…" _He ignored it, until yet another one popped up. _Mairu Orihara has liked your comment, "Then you shouldn't sugg…" _Once again, the man ignored it, except notifications kept popping up on his screen, and the red number by the world button kept growing higher.

Finally it stopped, with _Mairu Orihara has commented on Shizuo Heiwajima's wall post._ He let out a sigh of relief, until once again, another notification popped up on his screen. _Erika Karisawa has commented on Shizuo Heiwajima's wall post._

_Shizuo Heiwajima has commented on his wall post._

_Mairu Orihara has commented on Shizuo Heiwajima's wall post._

_Shinra Kishitani has commented on Shizuo Heiwajima's wall post._

Deciding he should wait until it was over, the man sat at his desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

_Erika Karisawa has liked your comment, "Why, Shizu-chan, is that an o…"_

And suddenly, he had a brilliant idea. An idea so brilliant, it would call for hysterical laughter. He spun around on his chair, laughing hysterically, occasionally blabbing about how exciting this was going to be. He looked back at his screen, a notification catching his eye.

_Namie Yagiri has posted on your wall. _He checked it out.

"_Orihara-san, please stop laughing hysterically while spinning on your chair. The neighbors have called in complaints, and I'd prefer not having the landlord come up here again." _

And with that, he proceeded to laugh even more.

It was 4:32 AM. By now, he had decided, everyone would be asleep. Naturally, he'd need his beauty sleep tonight as well, but this plan was too brilliant to give up for a couple hours of sleep. Besides, he could just sleep in a bit the next day—he had no real plans until the late afternoon.

The man opened up his internet once again, and logged into his facebook account. He typed a name into the search bar, and the other man's profile opened itself onto his screen.

_Shizuo Heiwajima. Works as…_ The man had no time for this. His beloved Shizu-chan would wake up at six, thus he only had less than two hours to do this.

He clicked the like button on Shizuo's latest status. And then, he clicked _see more_ to be able to see the 71 comments posted on that. With each comment Shizuo posted, he'd like it.

His trademark smirk found its way back onto his face as he 'liked' everything Shizuo had ever done on Facebook.

He'd eventually finished liking everything of Shizuo's, leading up back to September 19, 2009, at exactly 5:52. Eight minutes to spare before the superhuman bodyguard woke up.

Izaya grinned as he walked back into his own bedroom, collapsing onto his bed.

That morning, at around 10:38, Izaya found his way back to Ikebukuro to go deliver some last-minute information to a high paying client.

However, a familiar loud voice called his attention once again.

"IZAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!" Izaya gracefully stepped out of the way as a vending machine came flying at him.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, how lovely to see you around in Ikebukuro today!" Izaya exclaimed, as if not expecting Shizuo to be around today. "I wasn't expecting you today, you know? But I knew Shizu-chan would always come find me somehow~"

"How many times do I have to tell you, louse, _don't come back to Ikebukuro!_ Great wake up call, by the way," Shizuo growled. "Nine thousand, four hundred and twenty-one notifications from Izaya _freakin' _Orihara."

"Oh, so Shizu-chan _did_ get my present~"

"IZAYA!"

Shizuo grabbed the nearest stop sign, and chucked it at the cheerful man's head.

"And I'd have thought you'd love it! I did spend almost two hours on it."

"You _bastard!" _

* * *

><p>Alright. This probably makes no sense if you have no idea what's going on. Basically the thing is, I got the idea from when I roleplayed Alois on Facebook, and went on a liking spree. Gave my CielLizzy/Grell/Sebastian's a … lot of notifications. So today, at 3:14 AM I decided to do it again, on my Izaya account, to my Shinra and my Shizu-chan~

They're gonna hate me when they wake up. So that's the little backstory. Feel free to add me on Izaya Can'ttapthis Orihara if you want LOLOL

Hope you enjoyed this madness. Hopefully I characterized them well enough. Review-ifyouwant.


End file.
